Amys Parents
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: When The Doctor is needed at shield to help Nick Fury, Amy finds out her parents are alive and are agents of shield. The Doctor, Amy and a few Marvel comic heros will band together to defeat one of The Doctor s greatest foes.
1. Captured

"So where should we travel to, Amy? Anywhere in the universe or any point in time. It's your choice." The doctor told Amy. "May I suggest though the planet Gesha they have this custom where they-oh look at me I'm rambling aren't I?"

Amy didn't reply. The doctor turned to her and saw she wasn't there.

"Amy?" he shouted. "Amy?!"

He walked out of the TARDIS and spotted her to his left sitting on a park bench by herself. As he walked over to her he noticed her sad expression on her face.

"Amy, what are you doing over here?"

She didn't reply she just watched as a small boy and his parents played in the sand at the park.

"Oh I see." The doctor said.

"They died when I was 7 years old." Amy told the doctor. "I remember my dad was always so serious, but so sweet and kind. He loved me so much he spoiled me with stuffed animals and toys." Amy said with a smile. "My mom always made me laugh and she used to teach me how to do karate. She loved to tell me bed time stories of spies and super heroes. She was very protective of me she watched me like a hawk as if something bad could happen at any time, I guess she was a little paranoid but I loved her and my dad just the same."

"They sound like amazing people."

"They were." Amy replied. She was quiet for a few minutes. "I still remember every single one of the friends I made in each town we had lived in. we were always moving around, mom and dad said it had to do with their job but they would never tell me what they did. It was weird at times my parents would leave me with my aunt for days, sometimes even months. When they got back they would say they were just on a business trip for work. Then…..then one day I came home from school and my mom and dad weren't there, I asked my aunt and she told me they were dead. She wouldn't tell me what happened she felt the less I knew the less pain she`d be bringing on me. But….."

Amy started to cry. The doctor sat next to Amy and hugged her.

"It's painful no matter what when someone you love dies. Trust me I know." He said.

Then she cried on his shoulder.

The doctor and Amy walked back to the TARDIS.

"I got just the place that will cheer you up, you`ll love it!" the doctor told Amy.

She nobbed. The doctor typed in the planet and pulled the lever and they were off. But sometimes the TARDIS doesn't take you where you want to go, but where you need to go.

The TARDIS landed and the two exited, what they saw was what seemed to be a government base of some sort.  
>"This is supposed to cheer me up?" Amy asked. Looking around.<p>

"Why here?" the doctor asked himself.

Suddenly a crowd of men and women ran towards them with guns.

The next thing Amy knew she was in a small room with a tall, light skinned women with short auburn hair.

"Look who's finally awake." The women said.

Amy looked up at the women. Her face was similar but she couldn't place where she had seen her before. She looked at her body and saw she was hooked up to a lie detector and chained to a chair.

"where`s the doctor?!" Amy asked.

"The doctor?" The women asked.

"My friend, the one who was with me, where is he!?"

"Oh him. Fury wanted to talk to the two of you separately. "She told her. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions. Who are you? And what are you doing here?!"

Fury? Amy felt like she had heard that name before. Even stranger she felt she had heard this women say that name before.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Amy asked her. "Who are you?"

"Listen we could do this the easy way or the hard way. All you need to worry your pretty little head about is that I`m one of the good guys. If you don't plan on causing this planet harm I'll let you and your friend go. So just tell me the truth or we`ll have to do things the hard way."

"Me and my friend are time travelers. My friend is a time lord the last of his people and we travel though time and space trying to save those in need. That's all, I promise."

Natasha looked at the machine and to her surprise it said she wasn't lying.

"Your story checks out. Well I guess that isn't the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

The women free Amy from the chair. Amy heads toward the door. But then turns towards the women.

"You seem very familiar to me. But you don't seem to know me." Amy told her.

"No."

"Can I ask for your name?"

"I'm Natasha Romanoff."

Amy`s eyes widened.

"What?"

"No you can't be." she said in shock. "You….your…..your supposed to be…be….dead."

"I'm supposed to be what?" Natasha said almost laughing. Then she paused.

"Wait who are you?"

"Amelia Pond. I`m your daughter."


	2. Mom and Dad?

"Wait who are you?"

"Amelia Pond. I`m your daughter."

Suddenly Clint ran in.

"he`s gone!" Clint said.

"Who's gone?" Natasha asked.

"The man in the suit, he just disappeared." Clint told her.

Natasha turned to Amy.

"I'll be right back, you stay here, Pumpkin."

Clint gave Natasha a confused look. Pumpkin? Clint thought she never called anyone that besides their daughter Amy.

"Wait why did you just call her-?"

"I'll explain later." Natasha told him.

Natasha and Clint exited the room. A few minutes later the doctor snuck into Amy`s room. He closed the door behind him slowly and walked over to Amy.

"Amy! I found you finally!" he said excitedly.

"Shh! doctor quiet." Amy said sitting in the chair in the room.

"It's sound proof, don't worry. Come on let's get out of here."

"No! We can't go."

"Why?"

"…I know why the TARDIS brought us here. This is where my parents have been. They didn't die they were here."

"Amy your parents are dead. Are feeling okay?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. It's all coming back to me the voice, the eyes, everything. It's her!" Amy told him. "She even called me pumpkin, her pet name for me."

"But if they didn't die, why would they leave you?"

"There he is!" an agent yelled, looking through a window in the door.

Suddenly Natasha, Clint and a ton of other agents barged in.

"Doctor, our director Nick Fury would like to speak with you." Clint told the doctor.

"Oh you guys work for Fury!?" the doctor asked excitedly. His organization has done a lot to save this planet…."

He face plams himself.

"that where we are aren't we? Shield head quarters!" the doctor said, more to himself. "so what does Nick want with me?"

"He didn't say. But our agents will take you to his office either by force or peacefully." Natasha told him.

"I`ll go peacefully." The doctor told them. "Me and Nick are good friends and I've only heard good things about shield."

Two agents and the doctor exit and they go to fury`s office.

"Amy-" Natasha started to say.

Amy stood up.

"How could you leave me behind!? How come you didn't want me?!"

"Amy, it wasn't as simple as that." Clint told her. "Were spies, we go on dangerous missions every day and we could have been killed at any time. Then you would have been left to fend for yourself."

"Or worse you could have been killed, you don't make many friends being a spy." Natasha told her. "That's why we had to move around all the time, so our enemies wouldn't find us. Amy, having a child isn't practically for people like Clint and I. We realized that. I mean when we raised you, you barley saw us, you were left alone a lot of the time, when Alice couldn't watch you, so that we could go on our missions. Plus all the moving around was no good, you lost a lot of good friends. We knew you would be best in someone else's hands. Alice is my sister, she always wanted a kid but couldn't find that right guy."

"Why not leave me in this country?"

"We needed you to be as far away from us as possible. So we wouldn't be tempted to go and get you back." Clint told her. "We loved you. More than anything…but we were spies that's what we were good at."

"I understand why you did what you did. But I still would have liked to have you guys in my life growing up."

"We are sorry." Clint said.

"Well we can spend some time together now." Amy suggested.

"We have a mission to complete." Natasha told her.

"I can help. Whatever person or assassin or whatever it is, I can help. I fight aliens and robots all the time with the doctor."

"You can take the girl away from the spies but you can't take the spy out of the girl." Clint commented.

"I`m not a spy." She told them. "I'm more of a….companion to the doctor."

"Why do you keep calling him the doctor doesn't he have a name?" Natasha asked.

"that's what he`s called, he`s from another planet."

The Doctor sat in a chair across from Nick Fury with a desk in-between them.

"It's good to see you again, Doctor." Nick Fury said.

"Good to see you!" The Doctor asked.

I'd like to apologize for my agents capturing you, you have changed your face again, I didn't know it was you."

"Why am I here in your office? I'm sure you didn't bring me here to say you're sorry."

"No. the world is in trouble and we need your help to save it. "here at shield we make it our job to know everything that goes on this planet. That includes knowing about aliens who come here. I know you have battled these creatures before so I was hoping you could help us."

"what creatures?"

"they called themselves the Darleks."


End file.
